Bunk Mates Camp Lazlo
by Bacon-is-yummy
Summary: Edward the Platypus had gotten in enough trouble, so in a desperate attempt to change the stubborn platypus's ways, Slinkman moves Edward to Jelly bean Cabin. A Lazward fic


**BUNK MATES**

Boys, come to the scoutmaster's office now!" Slinkman shouted to a surprised Lazlo and Edward, standing near the flagpole. There was a near fight breakout, and Edward was fuming.  
Quietly, Lazlo done what he was told, and walked slowly to the office; Edward took some time about it, before storming through the doors in a temper.

Scoutmaster Lumpus's Office was silent.

"Where's Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked, innocently, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Chasing Jane Doe, how should I know where he is?" Slinkman shrugged.  
"What's this about, slug?" Edward snapped toward Slinkman, slumping in his chair.  
"The…" He coughed "Incident, you two had today…?" Slinkman said, particularly looking at Edward.

He was referring to a fight, which had taken place at the Mess Hall, earlier that day.

"Well, I can tell you the "Honest to S.m.i.t.s truth." Edward pleaded, with an angelic look on his face. "…Lazlo started it"  
Lazlo looked at Edward, not knowing what he done wrong.  
"Well that's funny, considering that all the campers pointed out that you were the one who started it first." Slinkman said sarcastically.  
"I… uh…" Edward stopped. There was a silence.  
"Lazlo you can go now," Slinkman told Lazlo in a calm voice, "I need a word with Edward."  
Lazlo tiptoed out, trying to be silent, but the door slammed behind him. Edward flinched.

"…Edward." Slinkman sighed, "Why do you feel the need to get into trouble?"  
"What do you mean?" Edward said in a high pitched voice.  
"Remember the pantzing phase?" Slinkman reminded him.  
"Oh, yeah…"  
"And after that... Shirtzing?"  
"Just to clarify, that wasn't me…"  
"Robbing McMusielies junk food stash…."  
"That was…"  
"Rigging the Mascot contest…"  
"Um, Well…"  
"Sneaking into the film room…"  
"OK, OK I get it; it's a long list…" Edward shouted.  
"Edward." Slinkman calmed him, "You need to change your ways."  
"I know but…"  
"I'm moving you to Jelly Cabin."

————————-  
"But, but Jelly Cabin's full!" Edward cried, thinking fast to make excuses.  
"I'm sure one of the boys wouldn't mind bunking with the dung beetles." Slinkman said calmly.  
"But Chip and Skip need me. I was the one that taught them what Cleanliness meant!"  
"They can manage, it's for a week"  
"A week is too long!!" Edward Pleaded, "Who knows what the monkey boy can have me doing?!"  
"Edward, you should pack your bags, you are moving to Jelly Cabin." Slinkman said, standing up out of Scoutmaster Lumpus's chair, a leaving without another word.

Edward couldn't do anything to convince him otherwise at that moment. He would just have to go to his old cabin, pack his stuff, and head to Jelly Cabin with Slinkman.  
In a mood, Edward stomped to Pinto Cabin, with his fists clenched; and slammed the cabin door.

Soon Later, Edward opened the door, which was on its broken hinges, from being slammed too often. Edward looked to see Slinkman, waiting for him to move to Jelly Cabin.  
"Do you need help with those bags…?" Slinkman offered, but before he finished, Edward snapped back.  
"I'm Fine!" He moaned, growling under his breath.

Slinkman opened Jelly Cabin's door, to see Lazlo, Clam and Raj meditating.  
"Ommmm, Ommm" The trio said together.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Slinkman said.  
"Yes, we are, so maybe we should leave." Edward tried.  
"Ommm, we're in the middle of meditation, Ommmm" Lazlo hummed.  
"Sorry boys, can I stop you for a minute?" Slinkman asked.  
The humming noise stopped, and there was a silence.

"Boys, Edward will be moving to your cabin." Slinkman said; patting Edwards back, Edward scorned.  
"Edward?" Lazlo and Raj said at the same time.  
"Pollywog!" clam said, time after.  
"But we only have 3 beds." Raj complained.  
"He can sleep next to me." Lazlo said. There was an awkward silence for 10 seconds. "…Or I could sleep outside."  
"That's kind of you Lazlo, but I was hoping one of you could move, and bunk with the dungs."  
"I am not moving anywhere." Raj moaned.  
"O.K" Clam said.  
"Clam?"  
"There, it's settled. Clam can stay in Pinto Cabin" Slinkman said. "Edward, you get Clam's bed."  
Edward shuddered, before taking his bags, and sitting on Clam's bed.

"I think you boys can handle everything now, bye" And Slinkman left, slamming the door, yet again on the way out.

———————————–

Edward began unpacking his stuff. If he was going to stay there, he might as well make himself at home. The cabin was silent, which in itself was a miracle. Edward was alone with the jelly beans and there was no internal bleeding or self-pity. Edward looked around the room, Raj didn't look very impressed, but Lazlo had the same grin he always seems to have. Edward moaned as he fell back into the pillow. Edward savoured the silence before lifting his face out of the pillow, to see Lazlo sitting next to him, "What's the Matter, Edward?" Edward flung back and screamed in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Lazlo comforted him.  
"Oh…" Edward sweated, "I wasn't afraid, I was…."  
Raj tried to hold back his laughter.  
"Look, I'm just here because Slinkman was obviously being an idiot, and wanted to pull some weird hoax. I don't need tutoring from some happy go-lucky ape."  
"Actually I'm a spider mon–"  
"I'm sure when scoutmaster lumpus gets back, everything will be back to normal."

There was an announcement, "All campers head to Leakey Lake pier for swimming activities!"  
"That today?" Edward moaned.  
"We better head there, or we will be late" Raj exclaimed.  
"Alright you boys better turn around now, so I can get my swimsuit on…" Edward said, reaching for his swimsuit.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it"  
Lazlo and Raj turned away and hid their eyes, waiting for Edward.  
"Alright, alright, you can look now." Edward said when he was finally ready.

Now this would be quite long and rambly if I explained everything that happened on leaky lake, so for attention span purposes, I think I'm liable to skip that part.

When swimming was over, or at least when everyone got tired of it, Edward started making his way back to Jelly Cabin. Lazlo was still swimming, but when he saw Edward leave, he decided to join him. Leaving Raj, and Clam in Leaky Lake.  
"Wait, Edward!" Lazlo cried, chasing after Edward.  
"What?" Edward moaned, looking behind him; too see a very energetic, half-naked monkey running full speed right at him. Edward was jumped, and fell to the ground.  
"Can I walk with you?" Lazlo said, sitting on top of a very irritated looking Edward.  
"Sure, be my guest…" Edward replied bitterly. Edward struggles to get up, but when Lazlo offered help, he refused and pulled himself up. Then they started walking.  
There was a long silence.

"You know… You look kinda cute in a swimsuit…"

----------------------

Edward heaved himself away from Lazlo, although he thought Lazlo, in himself, was only trying to make Edward smile.

And he did smile, just a bit, then grasped reality and held a disgusted face

"I'm gonna pretend, like you didn't just say that." Edward said, walking ahead of Lazlo, obviously trying to look masculine.

Lazlo had on his face, the same smile Edward had on a second ago.

"Don't give me that look, and don't say anything like that ever again." Edward clarified.

"I-I was just trying to make conversation", Lazlo said, with his head down, twiddling his fingers.

"Great," Ed said sarcastically, "But not when other people are here."

"There are no other people here." Some leaves blew by.

Edward stopped and glared behind his shoulder at Lazlo. Lazlo just smiled blankly at him, and tilted his head.

"Fine, whatever," Edward said, slamming the cabin door open.

Edward held the door open for Lazlo, but despite that, he was incredibly angry.

He _couldn't _win, against this monkey.

This was funny. Edward never seemed to notice how smart Lazlo _actually _was. But what was funnier, is how blissfully unaware Lazlo was, that he was this smart.

Edward could show off in front of other bean scouts, but not Lazlo. No matter how talented, or educated, or experienced Edward is at something, Lazlo always seems to beat him to it.

But what's more, Lazlo had imagination when it comes to those things. This had always been something that Edward had lacked.

Edward never thought about it this way before.


End file.
